wurmpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Official Backstory
Year 0 NT A new way of tracking the flow of time is established by the Ageless. Anyone found using the old system -- now called 'ancient time' -- is burned at the stake, and all written text in the known lands is transferred to the Library of Sorrow. Year 56 NT The Library of Sorrow burns, triggering the Great Uprising. Year 168 NT The last of the Ageless is killed by the hand of Wilem Benth, a former captain in the Ageless' own millitary force, the Keepers of Truth. Wilem takes his own life minutes after the deed, but is still celebrated each year on the second day of Awakening in the starfall of Omens. Year 174 NT The Gathering is formed, serving as the supreme rulers of the known lands. Year 289-296 NT A great disease, called the Pale Death, sweeps through the known lands, killing far more than it leaves alive. Year 465 NT The Gathering invents the concept of 'money'; tokens of ownership you trade in place of the goods themselves. This concept proves highly efficient, triggering the Golden Ages. Year 552 NT The wealthy merchant house of Mol-Rehan purchase a large piece of land from the Gathering, installing their oldest member, Johen King, as the sole ruler. While the ruthless oppression of Johen King leaves the people broken and poor, it helps further drive the wealth of the house Mol-Rehan Year 574 NT Inspired by the success of house Mol-Rehan, the house Lómaner tries to purchase land from the Gathering. The Gathering first denies this request, but is later forced to submit due to the Law of Fair, binding the Gathering. Other, smaller houses quickly follow suit. Year 635 NT In an attempt to keep their power, the Gathering starts selling their service as diplomatic councels to the kingdoms. Year 784 NT The last piece of free land land is bought from the Gathering for the price of seven thousand gold coins. Year 844 NT The kingdom of Jenn attacks the kingdom of Lómaner, badly wounds their king, and takes control of the Golden Valley, a large area very rich in natural resources. Year 866 NT Negotiations break down, and Lómaner sends its troops to strike at Jenn, but are met by the armies of Kellon who have come to defend their allies. Year 885 NT The kingdom of Lómaner falls and its lands are taken over by Jenn and Kellon. Year 885-922 NT Unrest in the smaller kingdoms. The kingdoms of Jenn-Kellon and Mol-Rehan assembles vast armies, driving the population even further into poverty Year 922 NT The standoff is brolen when Mol-Rehan tries to stop the unrest in the smaller kingdoms by force. Jenn-Kellon sees an opening, and swiftly attacks Mol-Rehan. Full out war ensues. Year 934 NT Using superior tactics, Jenn-Kellon attacks and usurps the lands of several kingdoms not involved in the conflict. Year 963 NT Mol-Rehan forms an alliance with many of the smaller kingdoms against Jenn-Kellon. The tide of war slowly shifts, and Jenn-Kellon is driven back. Year 979 NT Jenn-Kellon wise men discover strange gateways in the Golden Valley. On the far side of the gateways is a lush and peaceful land. Settlers are dispatched to exploit this new opportunity, but soon return with tales of horrible creatures and strange magicks.